


Despedida en Papel y Tinta

by SoraSky19



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSky19/pseuds/SoraSky19
Summary: Dos semanas antes del nuevo curso Cayetana decide despedirse de Polo por última vez por medio de una carta
Relationships: Polo/Cayetana
Kudos: 6





	Despedida en Papel y Tinta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya está en Wattpad pero decide ponerla aquí, como dije ahí, siento que falto más de esta pareja y más emoción en esta pareja

¿Como empiezo a escribir esto? Debo hacerlo en tercera persona como si fuera alguien Omnipresente? O lo hago como si te tuviera enfrente mío?

Tal vez lo mejor es inclinarme más por la segunda opción...

No se que escribirte Polo, no se que decirte para que puedas perdonarme, me siento tan culpable por tu muerte, es verdad que yo no fui quien te apuñalo en el corazón...al menos no en el sentido literal, pero no fui capaz de dejarte ir en su momento, nunca debí enviado esos malditos Tweets a otros colegios, no estarías conmigo, pero estarías vivo y eso para mi sería suficiente.

Polo, tú siempre fuiste suficiente.  
Y la verdad es que en un futuro espero que pueda cerrar los ojos y verte en mis memorias y tener la fuerza para sonreír por poder apreciarte en ellas

Los recuerdos son todo lo que me queda de ti, pero como te dije antes; eso es suficiente para mi.

Aveces me gusta pensar en lo que hubiéramos podido conseguir si nuestras inseguridades y tu pasado no nos hubiera atormentando, después de tu muerte parece que todos hicieron las pases consigo mismos y con los demás ¿Ves Polo? Plantaste las semillas para cosechar algo diferente, no te recordamos como un asesino, ni siquiera Guzmán.

No te imaginas lo de puta madre que parece que todo el mundo encontró su lugar, todas las piezas se unieron de forma única, esta carta se haría eterna si te contara lo que ha sido de cada uno, pero se que de alguna forma lo sabes y que eres feliz al saberlo.

Me salvaste y no sabes como lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo por ti, pero creo que la vida no nos da nunca lo que queremos, solo hay que saber que el verdadero regalo de la vida, es la vida misma.

Polo cariño, donde quiera que estes tú no estás solo, nunca estuviste solo, recuerda que una parte de mi siempre estará contigo

Ahora debo decir adiós y te digo adiós para toda la vida aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Con Cariño  
Cayetana


End file.
